(MarkBam) Too Bad Mr Tuan
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Mark Yi-En Tuan. Siapa sekiranya yang tidak mengenal namja tampan, bersurai merah, berpenampilan cool, dan terlihat seksi satu ini? EVERY LADY WANTS A PIECE OF HIM! Tapi... Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam bukanlah seorang lady... A MarkBam & JackYoung Fic


**FF MARKBAM/YAOI/TOO BAD MR. TUAN**

 **Title: Too Bad Mr. Tuan**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *Fluffy goose-fur pillow everywhere~ Ready to play pillow war? Kkkk~***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Comedy?/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Mark Yi-En Tuan**

 **Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka Kunie aka BamBam**

 **Support Cast:**

 **JackYoung (Jackson Wang & Park Jin Young aka Jr)**

 **JB aka Lim Jae Beom as Park Jae Beom**

 **Kim Yug Yeom aka Yeomi aka Satan's Boy#Plakk**

 **Disclaimer: MarkBam is JYP Ent GOT7 Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeong~~*bow* Muncul lagi dengan MarkBam^0^ It took so long but finally! It's done! Dear God... FF ni klian bayangin ja pas Girls Girls Girls MV Era, key? Dimana BamBam tidak lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih mungil, kecil, kurus, dari si Krempeng Mark Tuan#Plakk-,- HAPPY READING, MARKBAM SHIPPER~!\\(=^0^=)/

 **Summary:** Mark Yi-En Tuan. Siapa sekiranya yang tidak mengenal namja tampan, bersurai merah, berpenampilan _cool,_ dan terlihat seksi satu ini? EVERY LADY WANTS A PIECE OF HIM! Tapi... Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam bukanlah seorang lady...

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Too Bad Mr. Tuan**

Mark Yi-En Tuan.

Siapa sekiranya yang tidak mengenal namja tampan, bersurai merah, berpenampilan _cool,_ dan terlihat seksi satu ini,...

 _... 'kan...?_

"Aku **Mark Tuan**! Kelas XII A! Kau... TIDAK MENGENALKU?!"

"Ani! Aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sunbaenim?"

SIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG...

Mark menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan secara dramatis. Ditatapnya tidak percaya namja manis, bertubuh mungil, berpipi _chubby,_ dan bersurai cokelat dengan poni yang di cat pirang bercampur pink itu.

Oh! Bagaimana menjabarkannya? Mark tidak percaya ini! Seumur hidupnya di SOPA, ini pertama kalinya ada yang berkata...

TIDAK MENGENALNYA?!

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak dalam riwayat hidup seorang Mark Tuan yang terkenal paling seksi, keren, cool, tampan, dan apalah itu namanya yang menjadi embel-embel segala kesempurnaan manusia! Demi Tuhan, Mark adalah namja idola paling populer di sekolah SOPA ini!

Lalu... bagaimana mungkin hobae mungil bernama Kunpimook Bhuwakul—nama yang sangat aneh menurut Mark namun dimaklumi karena si pemilik berasal dari Thailand—ini tidak mengenalinya?! Kunpi – ah! Stop dengan nama asli! Mark akan memanggilnya 'BamBam' saja karena memang itulah panggilan akrab si mungil ini dari teman-temannya.

Ehem, kembali ke perdebatan awal. BamBam, sama sekali tidak terlihat _nerd._ Dia sangat modis dan berpenampilan menarik. Tapi... kenapa dia tidak mengenal seorang MARK TUAN SI MR. HALO POPULAR?! _EVERY LADY WANTS A PIECE OF HIM!_ Well, meskipun BamBam bukanlah ' _lady',_ sih...

"Eumm... kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, M-Mark Su-Sunbaenim..." BamBam berkata takut-takut. Cara namja yang bernama Mark ini menatapinya, membuat bulu kuduk BamBam berdiri horor. Yang benar saja!? Apa ini semacam penindasan sunbae kepada sang hobae yang seringkali BamBam saksikan di drama-drama Korea, yang ditontonnya saat tinggal di Thailand dulu?

Itu. **Menakutkan!**

BamBam tidak pernah membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu akan menimpa dirinya. Terlebih, mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang loker; tempat tertutup tanpa saksi mata. Entah bagaimana.

 **BRAK!**

"Tunggu!" Telapak tangan Mark menapak keras pada permukaan loker, mem-barikade jalan BamBam hingga namja mungil tersebut tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Ia memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum menjelaskannya padaku!"

Tubuh mungil yang Mark perangkap bergetar hebat sekarang, "me-menje-laskan ap-apa, Sun-Sunbaenim?" tanya-nya takut.

Bahkan...

"Hiks~"

... BamBam mulai terisak.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menangis, eoh?!" Mark bertanya panik, hanya saja... kekesalan karena dirinya tidak 'dikenali' mempengaruhi _mood_ -nya sehingga lebih terdengar seperti bentakan menuntut, memerintah.

"Hiks~ Sun-Sunbaenim ingin memukulku, ne?! HUWAAAAA! MIANHE! MIANHE! APAPUN KESA – HIKS! KESALAHAN Y-YANG BAMIE LAKUKAN, HIKS! MIANHE! MIANHE, MARK SUNBAENIM! HUWAAAAAAA!"

BamBam menangis dan memohon ampun sekeras-kerasnya. Dia benar-benar takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia di- _bully_. Biasanya, orang-orang selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis; seperti mengusap poni, mencubit pipi, bahkan, ada yang saking gemasnya, mengecup pipi _chubby_ BamBam berkali-kali.

Tapi sekarang?

Dia akan dipukul?!

HUWAAAAA! NO!

Seharusnya Mark panik setengah mati mendengar tangisa- ah, atau lebih pantas disebut raungan BamBam saat ini. Namun... mendapati kenyataan kalau dalam keadaan panik, BamBam memangil dirinya sendiri sebagai orang ke-tiga dengan nama 'Bamie', mau tidak mau Mark terkikik dibuatnya.

BamBam memang menggemaskan, eoh? _Mood_ Mark yang tadinya jelek sekarang musnah tak berbekas.

"Khikhikhi~ _God... you are too adorable to resist!_ "

 _Blush~_

Tangisan keras BamBam terhenti seketika, berganti dengan wajahnya yang memerah panas. Apa... Mark baru saja memujinya?! Itu berarti... dia tidak akan dipukul, 'kan? " _Huks!_ A-apa Sunbaenim tidak – _huks!_ Akan memukuliku?!" tanya-nya _innocent_ diantara isakan tangis yang tersisa.

Mark gemas sekali hingga tanpa sadar mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menghapus aliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi _pink-chubby_ milik BamBam. "Tentu saja tidak, Bamie~ Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat seperti itu padamu, 'kan~?!" ujarnya dengan santai memanggil si mungil 'Bamie' sembari tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangan Mark masih di pipi _chubby_ tersebut; mencubitnya gemas, namun pelan.

"La – _huks!_ Lalu? Sun-Sunbaenim... _huks!_ Me-menginginkan penjelasan apa da-dariku?"

Oh, benar. Karena itulah tadi Mark terlihat bagai maniak yang menakutkan.

" _Oh... eummm..._ Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa benar kau tidak mengenalku?" Mark bertanya dengan lembut dan benar kali ini. Meskipun tetap merasa menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai 'namja terpopuler', sih...

BamBam menggeleng _innocent._ Jaraknya dan Mark yang terlalu dekat, serta kedua tangan namja itu yang masih mencubit pelan pipinya, membuat pergerakan yang ia lakukan terasa kaku.

"Huft..." Mark menghela nafas berat. Jika saja ini bukan BamBam, namja _innocent_ dengan ekspresi polos yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Mark pastilah akan meneriakkan _'how dare you!'_ luar biasa keras ke telinga orang itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak mengenaliku, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara **langsung** padamu, Bamie~" Mark sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'langsung' karena... _well,_ BamBam harusnya merasa bangga dan di-istimewakan. Ini pertama kalinya Mark memperkenalkan diri secara langsung pada seseorang. Biasanya, orang-orang lah yang mengenalinya duluan, tanpa bertatap muka langsung dengan Mark.

Sejujurnya, BamBam memang istimewa. Sudah cukup bagi Mark waktu lima bulan yang melelahkan itu, dihabiskannya untuk mengamati BamBam dari jauh.

Kenapa butuh waktu selama itu?

Kenapa Mark tidak melakukan pendekatan?

Apa Mark pengecut?

Tidak. Jawaban dari semua itu adalah TIDAK.

Mark menunggu. Biasanya, orang lain lah yang memulai pendekatan padanya. Terlebih, para hobae. Namun BamBam lain. Lama Mark menunggu, tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kalau namja manis itu akan mendekatinya. Bahkan sekarang, Mark mengetahui dengan kejam kalau ternyata... BamBam bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya!

 _Damn! That's hurt!_

Mark bersumpah akan merubah semua kenyataan pahit itu. BamBam harus mengenal baik dirinya mulai dari sekarang! H.A.R.U.S!

"Aku adalah Mark Yi-En Tuan. Kau bisa memanggilku Mark Hyung, Bamie."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mark Hyung. Aku Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Karena Hyung sudah memanggilku 'Bamie', panggil saja aku seperti itu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mark Hyung!"

Kata-kata BamBam terdengar sangat formal—jelas, hangul bukanlah bahasa utamanya. Mungkin jika kedua pipinya tidak dipegangi Mark saat ini, BamBam pastilah akan melakukan bow sembilan-puluh-derajat, eoh?

Bicara soal memegangi pipi...

 _Blush~_

"Ah! Mianhe!" Dengan wajah memerah, Mark menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari pipi chubby BamBam.

Pabbo! Dia bisa saja menakuti si mungil itu, lagi, dengan tingkah lakunya yang terkesan sembarangan. Terima kasih banyak pada 'penantian' sia-sianya selama lima bulan, hingga menghasilkan Si Emosional Mark ke hadapan BamBam seperti sekarang ini.

Huh! Menyudutkan seorang namja polos di ruang loker?!

 _What a good plan._

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _You sounds like a pervert!_

"Eumm... aku boleh pergi sekarang, Mark Hyung? Jin Young Hyung pasti sudah mencemaskanku." BamBam akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Toh, Mark hanya diam saja sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Oh, eh..? Ne, ne, kau boleh pergi sekarang, Bamie. Karena sekamar dengan Jin Young di dorm, kau selalu pulang dengannya, 'kan?!"

Siiiiiiinnnggggg...

Saking gugup dan linglungnya, Mark sampai keceplosan! Bagaimana kalau nanti BamBam curiga? Mark terkesan 'terlalu' banyak tahu, 'kan?

"Ne, tentu saja! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Mark Hyung. Annyeonghaseyo~!" Polosnya BamBam, ia pergi begitu saja setelah melemparkan senyum lima jari.

Sementara Mark...

 _Sreeeetttt..._

Namja itu merosot duduk di lantai. Entah karena senyuman riang yang si mungil berikan padanya sebelum pergi, ataukah karena ia lega karena BamBam tidak mencurigainya apapun?

"Kkkkk~ kami akhirnya berbicara~ Bamie akhirnya tahu namaku~"

Sekarang Mark terkikik dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Untung saja ruang loker sudah kosong. Bagaimana kalau masih ada orang? Citra 'cool' Mark bisa tercoreng, 'kan?!

"Bamie akhirnya ta—"

 _Wait a minute,_

Mark tiba-tiba terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik bagi namja berkepala merah itu untuk tersadar kalau ia telah melewatkan sesuatu. Alasan kenapa dia menyudutkan BamBam di ruang loker hari ini adalah...

"Aish! Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku, 'kan!? BAMIEEE!" teriaknya berlari keluar sembari mencari keberadaan si mungil. Sayang, kepala _brunete_ dengan poni berwarna pirang dan pink tersebut tidak terlihat dimanapun.

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _You lost your chance~_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

"Mark... Yi-En... Tuan... MAKSUDMU MARK TUAN?!" Jr nyaris menjatuhkan omelet dari pan penggorengan tatkala sahabatnya yang mungil dan lucu, dengan _innocent_ -nya berkata kalau seorang MARK TUAN MENYUDUTKANNYA DI RUANG LOKER?!

 _'What the hell!? That's gonna be such a big-shocking news over the school!'_ batin Jr masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal tidak penting. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jr adalah raja dari segala biangnya gosip di SOPA. Sebutkan saja satu nama siswa padanya, maka dalam hitungan detik, kau akan mendapatkan apapun informasi mengenai orang tersebut; baik itu hal baik, atau pun hal terburuk untuk diketahui sekalipun.

Singkat cerita, jangan membuat masalah dengan seorang Park Jin Young alias Jr, bila tidak mau semua hal memalukan bagimu ter- _ekspose._ Jr sangat berbahaya dibalik wajah manisnya. Sangat.

"Hyuuuunngg~" BamBam merengek sembari menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging tiba-tiba akibat teriakan Jr. "Hyung tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, 'kan~!?"

Tidak memperdulikan keluhan si mungil, Jr secepat kilat meletakkan pan penggorengan setelah mematikan kompor. Kemudian dengan antusias ia melompat duduk di sebelah BamBam; nyaris menimpa namja mungil itu jika saja ia tidak bergerak cepat untuk bergeser sedikit, mengingat kalau sofa di kamar mereka cukup besar untuk diduduki tiga orang.

"Lalu?! Lalu?! Apa yang Mark Tuan lakukan? Cepat beritahu aku, Bamie~!" tanya Jr kelewat antusias. Bahkan dengan _childish_ -nya, namja bersurai hitam legam berpotongan cepak itu, memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang lengan kiri BamBam.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala _innocent,_ "dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hyung. Kami hanya berkenalan. Meskipun sebelumnya aku sempat menangis dibuatnya, sih~" kata BamBam lempeng.

Mendengar hal ini, kedua mata Jr langsung terbelalak dengan rahang jatuh. Sifat ke'ibu'an yang dimilikinya mendadak bangkit. " _WHAT?!_ MARK MEMBUATMU MENANGIS?! APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!" pekiknya histeris. Well, selain terkenal sebagai biang gosip, Jr juga terkenal dengan sifat keibuannya yang sangat overprotektif. Terlebih terhadap BamBam yang jelas-jelas tinggal satu kamar dengannya di dorm.

"Ish, Hyuuuunnggg~~! Mark Hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya salah paham dan mengira kalau dia akan memukulku. Makanya... aku menangis ketakutan."

Jr melihat keseriusan—bercampur kepolosan—di mata BamBam. Si mungil ini berkata jujur – ah! Meskipun selama ini BamBam tidak pernah berbohong, sih... tapi, jika mereka hanya berkenalan... rasanya konyol kalau Mark sampai menyudutkan BamBam di ruang loker hanya untuk berkenalan!

"Kau yakin kalau dia hanya mengajakmu berkenalan?" tanya Jr memastikan, meskipun ia terdengar sangsi. BamBam hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kegiatannya semula, menyuap nasi goreng omelet ala Jepang yang sang 'umma' aka Jr, siapkan untuknya.

Sementara itu, Jr membiarkan BamBam melanjutkan makan malamnya sembari menonton reality show di televisi. Tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala _multicolours_ si mungil sementara pikirannya tengah mengembara, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari tindakan seorang Mark Tuan.

Menyudutkan seorang namja polos di sudut loker hanya untuk berkenalan?

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan..._

 _Are you a looser?!_

' _It's gonna be such a spicy-gossip~'_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

Ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini adalah, cerah. Matahari akan bersinar dengan terik, sementara angin akan berhembus dengan sejuk sebagai penyempurna hari yang riang. Keriangan ini dirasakan oleh seluruh siswa di SOPA. Mereka tertawa riang, berlarian di koridor, bahkan diantaranya ada yang bermain skatebord sepanjang koridor kelas.

Oh, bukankah sekolah elit semacam SOPA seharusnya menjadi sarang para jenius menimba ilmu? Seharusnya. Dan biasanya begitu. Tapi, berhubung jam pelajaran sudah usai, terjadilah kegaduhan seperti ini. Mereka dibebaskan. Kebanyakan akan mengikuti kelas ekstrakurikuler berikutnya.

Bicara mengenai bermain skateboard di koridor, salah satunya adalah Mark Tuan. Namja berambut merah itu dengan mulusnya meluncur di sepanjang koridor tingkat tiga. Terkadang ia akan berdiri, dan terkadang membungkuk sepenuhnya layaknya seorang pemain skateboard profesional. Beberapa yeoja yang dilewatinya sempat berteriak heboh, larut akan pesona seorang Mark Tuan. Membuat si pemilik nama tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Sombong dan angkuh, kalau boleh dikatakan. Tapi menurut gadis-gadis – atau mungkin menurut semua orang, _Mark Tuan is so cool. Really, really cool._

Sayang, senyuman penuh percaya diri Mark harus lenyap seketika begitu sebuah(?) kaki terulur dan menapak keras di ujung skateboard-nya, membuat benda tersebut berhenti di tempat.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar, Mark, Sunbaenim~?"

Kening Mark berkerut heran, mendapati kalau si pemilik kaki adalah Jr. "Jr?"

Jr terkekeh dan menurunkan kaki dari skateboard Mark. Bukankah ini lucu? Mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa, lalu? Darimana namja populer seperti Mark bisa tahu panggilan akrabnya? Apa dari BamBam? Tapi... BamBam sendiri memanggil Jr dengan sangat formal.

"Kkkkk~ Aneh, kau tahu namaku." Jr melangkah pelan memutari Mark. Permainan ini akan menarik, pikirnya. "Apa Bamie yang memberitahu namaku padamu, Sunbaenim?" Kali ini Jr sedikit membungkuk, sengaja membisikkan kata-kata itu penuh arti ke telinga Mark.

Reflek, mendengar nama 'Bamie' disebut-sebut, Mark bangkit berdiri, turun dari skateboard dan menentengnya. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Jr?" tanya-nya waswas. Mark tahu 'identitas' Jr di SOPA. Dan dari caranya yang jelas-jelas tengah mengintimidasi, mau tidak mau Mark harus mempersiapkan diri akan apapun yang ingin Jr 'tunjukkan' padanya.

Tersenyum _innocent_ sembari berpangku tangan, Jr menatap namja tampan di hadapannya tidak percaya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Sunbaenim. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya pada Bamie? Kau tidak sebegitu pengecutnya, 'kan, menyudutkannya di ruang loker hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan?!"

 _Blush~_

Kedua pipi Mark memanas. Matanya melebar, sesekali menatap sekeliling, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Aman. Koridor tiga mulai sepi. "Yah, itu bukan urusanmu!" protes Mark akhirnya, namun lebih terdengar seperti rengekan berbisik. Membuat orang yang direngeki terkikik geli.

Apa Mark sadar kalau dirinya saat ini sangat jauh dari kata _'cool'_?

"Tsk! Jelas itu urusanku, Sunbaenim. Kita membicarakan **NAE** Bamie! Kau menyudutkannya di ruang loker, siapa tahu kau punya niat buruk padanya, 'kan!?" tuduh Jr lantang. Dengan nyata sudut dahi namja di hadapannya langsung berkedut saat kata _'nae'_ dilibatkan untuk mengiringi nama BamBam. Oh, perlukah Jr bertepuk tangan karena dugaannya ternyata tepat? Mark Tuan, menaruh hati pada sahabatnya yang menggemaskan. _Howh~~_

"Aku tidak pernah berniat buruk pada Bamie, Jr. Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seolah-olah Bamie adalah milikmu. Kalian hanya berteman. Teman satu kamar, malah." Kata-kata Mark terdengar seperti peringatan berbahaya karena namja itu mengatakannya dengan suara berat dan tatapan membunuh. _Well,_ cukup menakutkan. Tapi tidak, untuk seorang Park Jin Young.

"Kkkkkk~ kau bercanda, Sunbaenim? Karena teman satu kamar itulah, kami bisa saja..." Menggantung kalimatnya, Jr membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga kiri Mark, "... saling 'berbagi' kehangatan~" dendangnya merdu.

Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, Jr hanya ingin melihat reaksi Mark.

 _Grrtttt..._

Benar saja, namja itu terlihat menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan tangan erat di sisi tubuh, belum lagi sisi rahangnya tampak mengeras.

Tapi hanya itu. Tidak ada pergerakan lain dari Mark. Aneh sekali. Biasanya kalau seseorang diprovokasi seperti ini, paling tidak... mereka akan melayangkan tinju, 'kan? Kenapa Mark tidak melakukannya dan malah terlihat menutup kedua mata sembari menarik nafas dalam?!

Deg!

Namja itu berusaha... menenangkan diri?

"Kau tidak ingin memukulku?" tanya Jr menyuarakan kebingungan.

Mata Mark terbuka. Tatapannya tidak lagi dipenuhi amarah saat bertemu mata dengan Jr. "Kalau aku memukulmu, Bamie akan membenciku."

Deg~

Hanya kata-kata singkat.

Namun terlalu luar biasa hingga akhirnya Jr tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak ber _'awh~'_ takjub sembari bertepuk tangan. Tentu saja Mark kaget dan tidak mengerti dibuatnya.

"Y-yah! Ke-kenapa kau bertepuk tangan?! Da-dan... sikapmu tadi.. Aish! Aku tidak mengerti!" Mark mengacak surai merahnya frustasi dengan tangan yang bebas. Sesaat yang lalu Jr mengintimidasi, lalu kemudian memprovokasi, dan sekarang? Menatapnya takjub sembari berdendang dan bertepuk tangan?!

"Hahaha~ _Hwoaaaaaahh..._ aku salut, Sunbaenim! Kau benar-benar menyukai Bamie, ne? Tenang, aku tadi hanya mengujimu saja! Bamie dan aku seperti aegi dan umma, kau tidak perlu cemas, ne!? Karena kau sudah melewati ujian tersulit, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Bamie! Ayo, ikut aku!"

Eh?

Tanpa aba-aba dan seenak jidat, Jr mengalungkan tangan kiri ke bahu Mark. Kemudian dengan santai diseretnya sang sunbaenim mengikutinya keluar dari gedung kelas, lalu berjalan menuju gerbang SOPA.

Mark terlalu nanar untuk bertanya. Kenapa?

Selain fakta kalau Jr dengan mudahnya menebak pikirannya, Jr juga berkata... ingin membantunya untuk mendapatkan BamBam?! _Oh, God~_ sudah lama Mark menunggu-nunggu bantuan dari langit seperti ini. Meskipun orang yang memberi bantuan adalah namja aneh biang gosip seperti Jr, sih...

AH! Apapun itu, yang penting,

BAMBAM YANG MANIS DAN IMUT ITU, AKAN MENJADI MILIKNYA!

MILIK SEORANG MARK TUAN~~

"YAH! MARK! Kau mau membolos kelas taekwondo, ya?!"

 _Frack._

Itu temannya, Jackson Wang.

Jackson adalah ketua klub taekwondo. Mark sampai lupa kalau setelah ini dia harus mengikuti ekstrakurikuler taekwondo.

##########^0^###########

Sruuuuuuttttt...

BamBam menyeruput _smoothie_ cokelat miliknya dengan berisik. Minuman yang ia nikmati nyaris habis, namun matanya tidak bisa lepas menatapi pemandangan cang – ah! Haruskah ini disebut menegangkan?

BamBam tidak tahu.

Namun yang pasti, Jr dan seorang namja senior bernama Jakson, saat ini tengah beradu tatapan membunuh. Ingin rasanya BamBam menginterupsi, menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi...

"Yah, Jackson! Berhenti menatapi Jr-ssi seperti itu! Kau semakin mengacaukan keadaan, _did you know that?_ " Mark mencoba 'menetralkan' keadaan. Berlagak _cool_ di depan makhluk mungil yang duduk di seberang meja, sebenarnya.

"JANGAN MENYELA!"

Namja asli China namun kelahiran LA tersebut langsung bungkam dan mengkeret begitu Jr dan Jackson membentaknya bersamaan. Padahal, Mark adalah yang tertua di sini. Apa keduanya tidak bisa berkata sopan sedikit, eoh?

BamBam langsung mengulum senyum, sebagai pencegahan agar dirinya tidak menyemburkan tawa, melihat bibir Mark megerucut maju. Yah, karena itu pulalah BamBam tidak mau menyela Jr yang sedang _bad mood._ Bisa-bisa, dia disemprot dengan kata-kata pedas. Mark beruntung, hanya dibentak.

Namun yang membuat BamBam takjub, namja bernama Jackson ini, ternyata... temperamennya sama dengan Jr Hyung-nya. Itu bisa terhitung berjodoh, 'kan? Mengingat kalau sifat Jr terbilang sangat unik.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Mark! Bagaimana kau bisa terbujuk SI BIANG GOSIP ini untuk membolos dari kegiatan klub?!" omel Jackson pada sang sahabat dengan penekanan pada 'julukan' tenar Jr di SOPA. Tentu saja, namja bersurai hitam cepak yang disindir tidak terima. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatai Jr dengan 'nama' itu secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Tidak. Ada!

Sret!

Mendadak Jr bangkit berdiri dan menghempaskan kedua telapak tangan di atas meja. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menatap tepat ke mata Jackson dengan sinis. "YAH! Jangan mentang-mentang kau senior, aku akan segan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, ya!? Jangan panggil aku sembarangan dan, AKU TIDAK MEMBUJUK MARK HYUNG UNTUK MEMBOLOS!" protesnya tidak terima.

Jackson pun tidak tinggal diam dan ikut pula melakukan hal yang sama seperti namja bersurai hitam itu lakukan.

Sret!

Brak!

"Oh, ya?! Lalu? KENAPA KAU TETAP MENYERETNYA SETELAH KUPANGGIL?! _Are you deaf?!_ "

 _Nyut~_

Untuk kata-kata Jackson yang terakhir, Jr sudah tidak mampu lagi mentolerirnya. Alih-alih melayangkan pukulan—percayalah, itu bukan keahliannya—, Jr mengeluarkan suara layaknya pekikan keras, meraih – atau menyentak pergelangan tangan kanan Jackson ke arahnya dan...

KRAUK!

"AGHHHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

... menggigit punggung tangan tersebut sekeras-kerasnya-.-

Jackson hanya bisa meratapi saat punggung tangannya yang malang akhirnya terlepas dari gigi _'monster'_ Jr. Punggung tangannya kini terluka, berbekas dengan deretan gigi yang berbaris rapi di sana. "YAH! NEO!"

"Apa? _Serve you, right!?_ Kalau kau tidak suka melihat Mark Hyung membolos, lalu kenapa kau juga ikut membolos bersama kami?!"

 **"EHEM!"**

Sebuah deheman terdengar, menyela perdebatan sengit diantara Jackson dan Jr.

Trak!

Menyusul setelahnya sebuah pisau besar berujung runcing, entah itu pisau apa, tertancap di atas meja yang ditempati Mark, BamBam, Jr, dan Jackson. Pegangan pisau berada dalam genggaman tangan seseorang.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian tidak berisik? KALIAN MEMBUAT SEMUA PELANGGANKU TERGANGGU!" Si pemilik tangan membentak dengan suara berat, mengirim sinyal kemarahan yang membuat bulu kuduk ke-empat makhluk di sana berdiri.

"Eh, JB Hyung~ Sabar, ne~? Aku dan ORANG INI hanya berdiskusi." Jr memang seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa mati kutu bila sang hyung sudah mengamuk.

Yah, namja yang membentak dengan suara berat, bahkan, menancapkan pisau dengan horor ke atas meja, adalah kakak kandungnya, Park Jae Beom aka JB.

Benar juga. Bodoh! Seharusnya Jr tidak mengajak janjian BamBam ke cafe milik JB. Lihat sekarang? Dia diomeli. Ini semua gara-gara Jackson! Kenapa namja berbadan kekar itu harus memaksa ikut saat dia menyeret Mark!?

Mata sipit JB sekarang hanya berbentuk garis lurus, sangsi. Bagaimana tidak? Adakah berdiskusi saling berteriak dan... main gigit? Yang benar saja! "Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat, Jin Young? Kau ingin aku melapor pada umma?"

"Ish! Hyung pikir aku anak kecil?!" gerutu Jr dengan bibir mengerucut sembari berpangku tangan. Ia bahkan lupa kalau Jackson masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ne. Kau mengigit tiap kali marah. Dan merasa terjepit." JB menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada datar. Tidak tahukah ia kalau kata-katanya itu membuat sang adik kini ditertawai oleh ke-tiga makhluk penghuni meja?!

Tunggu,

Tiga?

Ne, BamBam juga ikut tertawa. Meskipun makhluk mungil itu sangat menyayangi Jr layaknya 'umma' sendiri, tapi bila sudah dihadapkan pada dua kakak-adik JB dan Jr, BamBam akan berada pada posisi netral.

Sementara Jackson? Yah, meskipun punggung tangannya sakit luar biasa karena digigit, tapi tak apalah. Dia cukup puas melihat wajah Jr memerah akibat menahan malu. Lucu juga, pikirnya.

Wait.

Jackson mematung.

 _What the hell!?_ Apa baru saja dia berpikir kalau si biang gosip SOPA ini... lucu?

" _I hate you,_ Park Jae Beom," gerutu Jr pelan. "Ayo, Bamie, kita pergi!" Tanpa menoleh, namja manis bersurai hitam tersebut meraih tas miliknya dan BamBam di kursi, lalu menghentak pergi, berjalan secepat kereta api keluar dari cafe.

BamBam sangat mengerti Jr lebih dari siapapun. Maka dari itu, ia juga mohon undur diri pada tiga orang di sana. "Mianhe, Jae Beom Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Mark Hyung, Jackson Sunbaenim, mianhe, kami tidak bisa menemani kalian makan siang. Annyeong~!" Baru saja melangkahkan kaki, BamBam merasakan pergelangan tangannya diraih seseorang. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh. "Ne, Mark Hyung?"

Ini murni reflek. Mark mengumpati tangannya yang bergerak tanpa ia kehendaki.

Eh? Benarkah?

 _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya 'tidak' ia kehendaki, sih... tapi... Mark tidak ingin BamBam pergi begitu saja! Mereka bahkan belum sempat mengobrol karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan perdebatan tidak penting Jackson dan Jr.

"Ada apa, Mark Hyung? Ada sesuatu yang ingin hyung katakan?" tanya BamBam lebih jelas, karena Mark hanya diam menatapinya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku... AH! BOLEHKAH AKU MENGETAHUI NOMORMU?!"

Siiiiiiiiiinnnggggg...

 _Damn._ Apakah perlu Mark meneriakkannya? Dan dia tidak 'memaksa', oke?

BamBam menggigit bibir bawahnya yang penuh. Apakah aneh kalau dia mulai berpikir kalau Mark adalah namja yang unik? Sikap yang namja itu tunjukkan padanya... aneh?

"K-kalau k-kau t-tidak ma-mau... ti-tidak apa-apa, Bamie. Aku—"

"Hyung punya pena? Ponselku di dalam tas, dan Jin Young Hyung membawanya." Entah kenapa, sesuatu serasa menggelitik perut BamBam saat melihat Mark berkata gugup dengan kedua pipi memerah. Mark Tuan sangat aneh. Tapi bagi BamBam, namja bersurai merah itu terlihat... sangat menggemaskan.

Kelabakan, Mark merogoh tas punggungnya. Ia terlihat tengah mengacak ketimbang mencari. Membuat JB sedikit tersentuh(?) hingga akhirnya menyelamatkan Mark dari rasa malu—demi Tuhan, dimatanya Mark terlihat bodoh sekaligus konyol—dengan menyodorkan pena yang selalu bergantung setia di kantong kemejanya.

"Pakai punyaku," ujar namja itu dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya. Huft... lain JB, lain pula dengan Jr. Kalau Jr orangnya _overactive,_ periang dan teramat _childish,_ maka JB adalah kebalikannya. Sang hyung terkenal dengan gelar _poker face bitch_. Ia mudah bosan dan sulit dibuat senang. Meskipun berumur muda, namun JB bersikap seperti kakek-kakek, err, ini menurut pendapat Jr, sih...

"Gu-gumawo!"

Oh, anehkah bila Mark menatap JB dengan mata penuh haru dan berkaca-kaca? Ia seolah melihat imajiner sayap malaikat putih berkilauan di punggung namja itu. Takkan pernah Mark lupakan pertolongan JB. Dia akan mengingatnya! Selamanya!

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _You're a drama queen—or king? —too, huh?!_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

From: Marky Hyung

—Bamie, kau keluar jam berapa? Kau ingin kujemput ke kelas hari ini? —

BIIIPP~

From: Bamie's My Cute-Bebs

—Mark Hyung, mianhe, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Klub teater mengadakan pentas drama untuk acara kesenian. Mungkin aku akan lama. Hyung tidak usah menungguku, ne?—

BIIIPP~

From: Marky Hyung

—Tidak apa-apa, Bamie, aku akan menunggumu^0^ Lagipula nanti aku akan ke klub untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Jackson—

BIIIPP~

From: Bamie's My Cute-Bebs

—Oh, geure? Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti, Mark Hyung^^ Nanti kukabari kalau sudah selesai^0^—

BIIIPP~

From: Marky Hyung

—Ne...

PLAK!

Tangan Mark yang memegangi _smartphone_ ditepis dengan keras hingga membuat benda elektronik tersebut terlempar cukup jauh, merosot dan berhenti di bawah meja salah seorang murid yeoja. Mark kaget setengah mati, terlebih ketika mengangkat kepala, dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah angker, tua, penuh kerut milik Mr. Han, guru Bahasa Inggris paling _killer_ dan galak se-SOPA.

 _Glup~_

 _'Mark, you're doom, Dude!'_

"Mr. Tuan, apa karena kau lahir di LA dan fasih berbahasa Inggris, kau meremehkan mata pelajaranku dan lebih memilih bermain ponsel?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Mr. Han jelas tengah mengintimidasi dan menuduh Mark dengan spekulasinya.

Sesuatu bagai mengganjal tenggorokan namja tampan bersurai merah yang ditanyai. Tentu saja. Dia tertangkap basah bermain ponsel saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Mark bisa apa?

Bungkam.

Hanya itu yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini.

Melihat yang diintimidasi olehnya tidak berdaya, wajah tua penuh kerut itu mulai menyeringai, dengan angkuh telunjuknya melesat ke arah pintu kelas, "KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DAN TEMUI AKU DI RUANG DETENSI SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI, MR. TUAN!" teriak Mr. Han membahana.

Err... seluruh penghuni lantai tiga mungkin dapat mendengarnya.

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _Sneaking around the lesson to messaging Your Little Bamie?_

#########^0^#########

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau akan mendapat masalah karena ini, 'kan?! Kau tidak harus mengirim pesan terus-menerus pada BamBam. Sudah 2 minggu lebih, Mark. Bagaimana kalau nanti BamBam juga mendapat masalah sepertimu?! Kau tidak kasihan? Kita sebentar lagi akan lulus, sementara BamBam? Dia masih kelas satu! Jangan membuatnya terlibat masalah!"

Mark hanya menundukkan kepala dalam ketika sahabatnya, Jackson, mengomeli dirinya panjang-lebar. Bukannya mendiskusikan masalah klub seperti yang direncanakan, Mark terjebak dalam kuliah-pencerahan-hidup-ala-Jackson.

Ish! Memangnya salah kalau seseorang tengah dimabuk cinta, eoh!? Sudah cukup omelan plus detensi dari Mr. Han, sekarang Jackson juga!?

"... kau mendengarku?!"

Entah apa yang Jackson bicarakan. Mark tidak mau ambil pusing meskipun ia tetap menjawabnya. Dengan dusta, tentu saja. "Ne."

"Ne? Ne, apa?"

Mengangkat kepala, Mark menatap sang sahabat bosan. "Ne, aku mengerti omela – ah, maksudku 'kata-kata'mu, Jack. Sekarang aku boleh pergi menjemput Bamie?" Bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa, Mark malah dengan entengnya menanyakan hal itu.

Sikap masa bodohnya membuat Jackson geram, tapi... apa boleh buat? Mark adalah Mark; si keras kepala yang tidak bisa dihentikan bila sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Dia sangat optimis, meskipun apa yang diperjuangkan harus membuatnya terjun dari jurang, Mark pasti akan melakukannya. Optimis, dan idiot, lebih tepatnya.

"Huft... tsk! Ne, ne, pergi sana! Temui 'objek obsesi'mu."

Tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Mark lenyap tak berbekas. Terkadang Jackson heran, apakah dia harus merasa takjub ataukah miris menyaksikan kesigapan reflek sang sahabat dalam taekwondo, dipergunakannya di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Jackson disentak keras dari pemikiran saat di depan pintu ruang klub, lewat sesosok namja manis berambut hitam cepak.

Park Jin Young _aka_ Jr; _aka_ Si Biang Gosip.

Reflek, kaki Jackson bergerak dengan sendirinya, berlari menyusul Jr. Namja manis yang disusul langsung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya namun dibumbui kesinisan begitu Jackson tiba di sampingnya.

" _What's the matter,_ Muscle-Man? Aku tidak ada waktu ribut denganmu. Klub teater sedang sibuk." Jr berceletuk sambil lalu. Secara diam-diam ia tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras agar tidak tertawa, saat dilihatnya wajah Jackson cemberut mendengar panggilan 'khas' darinya. Memang, apa yang salah dari 'Muscle-Man'? Bukankah kenyataannya Jackson memang begitu—tubuh yang besar ditumbuhi otot-otot liat... ugh, itu sangatlah seksi, kalau Jr boleh jujur.

"Yah, Park Jin Young! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak memanggilku begitu?! Kau ini benar-benar—"

 _"Cute? Beautiful?_ _ **Gorgeously-hot?**_ _"_

Siiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg...

Oh, oh, oh~ Entah sampai kapan Jackson akan dibuat terpana oleh ke- _diva_ -an seorang Park Jin Young. Awalnya tentu ia bisa menanggapi dengan dengusan remeh, bersikap seolah-olah tidak setuju—meskipun di dalam hati dia mengakui segala kesempurnaan Jr—, tapi sekarang? Jackson hanya mampu termenung di tempat menatapi punggung namja manis itu yang berjalan menjauh.

Jr pada awalnya tidak menyadari Jackson berhenti. Ia menduga namja – ehem! tampan itu, akan membalas kesombongan _'cheeky'_ nya dengan kata-kata bantahan disertai dengusan remeh tapi...

Hening.

WOW.

JACKSON WANG MENUTUP MULUTNYA DAN TIDAK MENGUSULKAN PEPERANGAN! BUKANKAH HAL ITU LUAR BIASA?!

Tadinya Jr ingin menyuarakan ledekan di kepalanya keras-keras, namun begitu berbalik, ia malah mendapati wajah melongo milik Jackson menatap nanar ke arahnya. Jarak mereka terpisah sekitar 4-5 langkah.

Deg!

 _Blush~_

Aish! Jangan salahkan jika pipi Jr langsung bersemu. Jackson hanya... bersikap tidak seperti biasanya? NE! Kenapa namja itu menatapnya seserius itu? Kemana mulut-banyak-omongnya yang menyebalkan?! Apa Jackson tahu kalau Jr sangat lemah bila ditatapi oleh namja tampan bertubuh atletis?!

 _'Aigoo...'_

"Y-yah! A-ada apa denganmu, eoh?! Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Tumben sekali kau tidak membantahku!"

"..."

Hening.

Jackson masih belum mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Jr semakin gugup dan berdiri awkward di tempatnya; menumpukan berat pada kaki yang satu, ke kaki yang satunya lagi. "K-kalau tidak ada... y-yang i-ingin kau katakan lagi aku..."

"Jr, apa pendapatmu jika akhir pekan ini kita pergi _coffee shop_ di Myeongdong?"

Tik,

Tik,

Tik~

 _What the..._

"... Err... _Are you..._ _ **asking me out**_ _?_ " Terus terang Jr tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jelas-jelas namja bertubuh atletis tersebut mengajaknya kencan, 'kan?! Tapi... ini Jackson Wang; musuh 'ribut' bebuyutan seorang Park Jin Young!

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Omo... mungkin Jr harus mencubit sendiri lengannya dikala Jackson, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan pertanyaan sangsinya.

"Kkkk~ _Yes, I am._ "

#########^0^#########

BIIIPP~

From: Bamie's My Cute-Bebs

—Hyung, aku sudah selesai. Hyung dimana? —

Pesan singkat dari BamBam membuat kaki Mark melangkah lebih cepat. Sebentar-sebentar keluar keluhan dan decakan sebal dari bibir pink-nya yang penuh saat menatap layar ponsel yang sedikit retak. Terima kasih pada kekejaman Mr. Han.

Ish! Setidaknya, pria tua itu tidak perlu menepis ponselnya, 'kan?!

Mark nyaris kehabisan nafas begitu kakinya, akhirnya, menginjak karpet merah yang melapisi lantai di podium penonton ruang teater. Meskipun begitu, senyuman lega dan puas terplester nyata pada wajah tampan Mark.

Terlebih, ketika sosok mungil BamBam menyongsong. "Mark Hyung!" sambut si mungil riang. Membuat Mark tersenyum lebar dari telinga yang satu, ke telinga yang satunya lagi.

"Hi, Bamie~ Mian, aku membuatmu menunggu lama, ne?"

"Hehehe, ani. Aku baru saja selesai, Hyung. Untung ada Yeomi yang menemaniku. Iya, 'kan, Yeomi!?"

Baru Mark sadari kalau BamBam datang ke arahnya tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang namja tinggi berambut silver. Siapa tadi namanya? Yeomi?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mark Sunbaenim. Aku Kim Yug Yeom, sahabat nomor SATUNYA, Nae Bamie~"

Yeomi, atau Yug Yeom, membungkuk dengan sopan di hadapan Mark.

Mark tidak suka ini.

Selain dari cara Yug Yeom menyebut diriya sebagai sahabat-nomor-satu- err.. NAE BAMIE?! _WHAT THE HELL!_ , senyuman licik dengan sorot mata penuh tantangan yang diberikannya pada Mark, jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bersahabat.

 _Fuck._

Yug Yeom juga...

 **Deg~**

... mengincar BamBam.

 _Another damn-fuckin'-fuck..._

 _FUUUUUUCCCKKK!_

" _Well... well... well... I smell something thriller over here~_ " Jr berdendang, datang dengan seringai penuh arti, menatap bergantian Mark dan Yug Yeom sembari mengalungkan lengan ke bahu kecil BamBam. Ia langsung mendapat pelototan kesal dari kedua namja yang tengah dicemooh sementara si mungil yang menjadi rebutan, seperti biasa, hanya menatap Jr tidak mengerti. _Clueless Little-Bamie, eoh~?_

"Hi, Mark Hyung. Datang menjemput Bamie, ne?" sapa Jr santai, seolah saat ini dua pasang mata predator tidak menatap tajam padanya.

"Ne, KAMI sudah janjian." Serangan balik, itulah yang Mark lakukan. Bila Yug Yeom ingin perang, Mark akan dengan senang hati meladeninya.

Bibir Jr bergetar akibat kesusahan menahan tawa. Mark dan Yug Yeom saling beradu tatapan membunuh di hadapan mereka. _Well,_ pertunjukan yang bagus. Jr ingin melihat, siapa yang lebih lama bertahan. Cinta butuh perjuangan, 'kan?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang! Sudah mau gelap. Kalian tidak mau, 'kan..., kalau nanti Uri-Bamie jatuh sakit akibat udara malam?"

(("TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"))

 _Ups~_

Omo~ Godaan Jr malah mendapat _double reaction,_ eoh?!

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

"Bamie, apa kau dan Mark Sunbaenim berpacaran?" Suzy, salah satu teman BamBam di klub teater, menanyai namja mungil tersebut penasaran. Terlihat beberapa orang, baik itu yeoja maupun namja, juga berkerubung di sekitar Suzy. Mereka juga terlihat sama penasarannya dengan yeoja berambut hitam lurus itu.

Sayang, BamBam malah terlihat kebingungan dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis berkerut. "Ani, kami hanya berteman, Suzy Noona. Wae?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas kecewa dari kerumunan. Mereka seharusnya sudah menduga jawaban seperti ini dari makhluk _innocent_ semacam BamBam. Bagi orang awam, sikap _overpro_ dan perhatian yang Mark Tuan tunjukkan terlalu nyata untuk ditepis dan disalah-artikan sebagai pertemanan. Tapi... ini BamBam.

"Waegeure? Kenapa kalian mendesah kecewa begitu?"

Suzy hanya memutar bola mata dan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala _multicolours_ di depannya. "Ck, ck, ck... kasihan sekali Mark Sunbaenim~" Yeoja itu bergumam prihatin. Seolah apa yang dikatakannya mewakili yang lain, orang-orang di kerumunan menganggukkan kepala beserta ikut memasang ekspresi prihatin.

BamBam semakin tidak mengerti dibuatnya. Kenapa memangnya jika ia dan Mark bertemanan? Dan ada apa dengan 'kasihan'?

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keanehan tiba-tiba yang teman-temannya tunjukkan—mungkin mereka sedikit stress karena terlalu banyak menghapal dialog, BamBam berkesimpulan—, namja mungil tersebut kembali mengikatkan pita pada _furniture_ ranjang berhiaskan bunga mawar merah.

Mereka akan mengadakan pementasan Sleeping Beauty untuk festival tahun ini. Dan BamBam sendiri kebagian tugas dalam penyetingan pentas serta narrator; tampil di hadapan ratusan pasang mata bukanlah keahliannya, lagipula.

#########^0^#########

"Kau _chatting_ dengan BamBam?"

Mark menggangguk riang, tersenyum lebar hingga nyaris memperlihatkan seluruh deretan gigi putihnya. "Ne! Dia sedang latihan drama. Dia bahkan mengirimiku _emoticon_ berbentuk kucing ini! _He's so cute~_ "

Sudut pipi Jackson berjengit melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang menggelikan. Mark Si Mr. Cool lenyap entah kemana. Sekarang hanya ada Si Bodoh Mark Tuan yang kerjanya tersenyum tidak jelas tiap kali suara _'ka-talk'_ berbunyi dari ponselnya.

"Sudah sebulan lebih, Mark. Dan kalian masih ber' _teman_ '?"

Celetukan – atau ledekan Jackson membuat senyuman riang Mark luntur dalam sekejap.

Tuk!

Mark bahkan tidak berusaha menahan dan membiarkan dahinya jatuh begitu saja, membenturkannya cukup keras dengan permukaan meja. " _You're killin' ma' mood, Jack-Ass!_ " rutuk Mark jengkel.

"HAHAHAHA~ Apa sebenarnya yang menghalangimu, Mark? Katakan saja kau mencintainya. Atau paling tidak, kau ajak saja BamBam berkencan di jalanan ramai Myeongdong. Manfaatkan keadaan, Dude. Kau bisa mengatur siasat, menarik BamBam untuk mendekat padamu agar tidak berdesakan dengan pejalan kaki lain. Lalu, katakanlah dengan penuh gaya, _'I told you to stand by me~!'_ saat kau menariknya. Pandang dia tepat di mata, Man!"

Huh! Berbicara memang mudah. Seolah Jackson pernah mengalaminya saja! Memangnya, apa pengalaman percintaan yang dipunya oleh namja-maniak-latihan-beladiri seperti Jackson!? Sok. Tahu.

"Huft... Jangan sok tahu, Jack. Kau tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa untuk mengajariku hal-hal seperti itu!" dengus Mark lempeng. Dia berharap Jackson akan langsung kesal mendengar ucapannya. Sebagai pembalasan dendam, pikirnya. Tapi...

Eh?

Kenapa Jackson malah menyeringai penuh arti begitu, eoh? _"What are you grinning for, Stupid?!"_

"Kkkk~ siapa bilang aku tidak punya pengalaman? Asal kau tahu, Mark, sudah seminggu ini aku dan Jr... _berpacaran~_ "

Siiiiiinnngggg...

Ekspresi melongo yang wajah tampan Mark tunjukkan, rasanya tidak memungkinkan lagi bagi Jackson untuk lebih mencemooh sahabatnya tersebut. Tanpa menunggu reaksi lisan, Jackson melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ruang klub taekwondo dan Mark Tuan yang 'lelet'.

"..."

Tik, tik tik...

"MWO?!"

#########^0^#########

"Kkkkkk~"

"Hihihihi~"

"Hahaha~"

"Khukhu—"

"Hyung, aku bersumpah akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu kalau kau tidak berhenti tertawa aneh seperti itu." BamBam akhirnya tidak tahan sendiri melihat kelakuan Jr. Benar-benar, bagaimana mungkin cinta membuat _sassy-diva_ seperti Jr mabuk kepayang begini?! Jatuh cinta merupakan sebuah anugerah, tapi menjadi gila adalah perkara lain.

"Kkkk~ Ish, kau ini Bamie~! Aku hanya sangat, sangat bahagia, kau tahu!? Jackson Hyung ternyata tidak sekaku yang kupikirkan selama ini! Dia adalah orang terkonyol yang pernah kutemui! Hihihi~"

Dan Jr kembali terkikik dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kali ini BamBam hanya menyerah. Melihat 'umma'nya seperti ini adalah pemandangan janggal sebenarnya. Yah, siapa yang menyangka hubungan 'Tom & Jerry' Jin Young dan Jackson bisa berubah ke tahap romantis seperti ini?! Apa sekarang BamBam harus memanggil Jackson 'appa'?

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Bamie, tadi Jackson mengirimiku email, kau disuruh ke gedung klub taekwondo seusai latihan ini. Katanya Mark Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Eum? Kenapa Mark Hyung tidak _mention_ di Ka-Talk saja? Kenapa harus lewat Jackson Hyung?"

Jr mengangkat bahu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Bohong. Makhluk mungil dan polos seperti BamBam tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya sedang berakting, berpura-pura tidak tahu meskipun sebenarnya jelas, ia mengetahui 'sesuatu'. Ia dan Jackson, lebih tepatnya.

"Entahlah, Bamie. Kau pergi saja nanti, temui Mark Hyung dan tanyakan padanya."

Dengan polosnya, kepala _multi-colours_ milik BamBam mengangguk. Bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna pink cerah mengerucut membentuk _pouting_ menggemaskan, membuat Jr yang baru saja mengelabuinya jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Ugh, apa boleh buat, eoh?! Jika saja Mark Tuan tidak 'lelet', mungkin Jr dan Jackson tidak perlu bertindak; menyusun rencana untuk menolong kedua orang yang... yang... ish! Jr bahkan tidak bisa menempatkan kemana arah hubungan keduanya! Mark jelas jatuh cinta pada BamBam. Tapi BamBam sendiri...

 _'Ugh! Stupid Mark Tuan that didn't get any balls to make a move! What else he could expect from such a kind of innocent creature like BamBam anyway?!'_

#########^0^#########

Sebulan lebih mengenal Mark Tuan, BamBam baru menyadari betapa populernya namja bersurai merah itu. Tidak hanya di SOPA, Mark bahkan terkenal hingga ke sekolah lain. Mereka begitu memuja ketampanannya. Belum lagi keahliannya dalam ilmu beladiri serta bermain skateboard, Mark Tuan menjelma menjadi sosok namja idaman tanpa cela; _cool,_ suara dalam yang begitu _sexy,_ wajah tampan, dan kemampuan beladiri.

Orang-orang menganggap Mark layaknya sesosok dewa Yunani yang tampan. Tidak nyata. Namun bagi BamBam, Mark Tuan hanyalah namja 2 tahun lebih tua, yang bahkan terlihat begitu menggemaskan seperti anak-anak saat tertidur di bangku panjang ruang _gymnasium._

Setidaknya pemandangan itulah yang BamBam dapati begitu dirinya memasuki ruangan _gymnasium_ klub taekwondo.

Mark Tuan...

Seragam putih masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Basah oleh keringat dan... kusut.

 _Blush~_

Rona pink menjalari pipi makhluk mungil berdarah Thailand tersebut saat tidak sengaja, matanya bertemu pandang dengan dada telanjang milik Mark yang terbuka, mengintip diantara seragam putih taekwondo.

Omo... BamBam tidak kuasa berteriak di dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau Mark memiliki tubuh yang sangat... berotot? Ah! salah! Bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya, ya? Se... seksi, ne?

Aneh. Apakah mata manusia biasa menipu dirinya sendiri? Apa yang dilihat, belum tentu merupakan kebenaran sebenarnya. Seperti halnya apa yang terjadi dengan Mark. Selama ini, hyung-nya ini selalu terlihat sangat kurus! Tapi ternyata...

Sret~

"Eoh? Bamie? Kapan kau datang?" Mark yang tiba-tiba terbangun langsung duduk dari posisi berbaring sembari mengucek-ngucek mata dengan punggung jemari. Err... terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi.

Entah kenapa tidak satupun kata keluar dari bibir BamBam. Dia... linglung? Waegeure? Kenapa dia _blank_ melihat Mark berlaku menggemaskan seperti anak kecil? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa? Bahkan, Mark terkesan sering berperilaku konyol di hadapannya.

Sementara Mark yang tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari makhluk imut di depannya, memiringkan kepala dan balas menatap mata cokelat besar itu. "Wae, Bamie? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

 _Blush~_

Lagi-lagi BamBam merasakan pipinya memanas dan reflek menoleh ke samping; apapun itu, asalkan jangan menatap Mark Tuan saat ini! "A-aku... ju-justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan, Hyung! Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?"

Kedua alis Mark berkerut, bingung. "Aku? Apa maksudmu, Bamie?"

Kali ini giliran BamBam yang mengerutkan alis diiringi tarikan bibir bawahnya yang maju ke depan. "Eum? Hyung lupa? Tadi... Jin Young Hyung menerima _email_ dari Jackson Hyung. Katanya, Mark Hyung menyuruhku datang kesini setelah latihan. Katanya Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku." BamBam menjelaskan semampunya. Entah dia melakukannya dengan benar atau tidak.

' _Omona!'_ Mark langsung menyebut di dalam hati.

Jr dan Jackson.

Apa... dua _couple_ menyebalkan itu mencoba membuka jalan bagi hubungannya dan BamBam?

 _Frack._

Paling tidak, mereka harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Mark. Memberi saran membantu, misalnya. Sekarang apa? Bagaimana Mark akan memulainya? Tidak mungkin, 'kan, dia menyatakan perasaan begitu saja?! Bisa-bisa BamBam...

"Jadi... hyung ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya si mungil mengulang.

' _COME ON, MARK! You can do it!'_

Perlahan...

Menegakkan tubuh dengan pasti, Mark menatap tepat di kedua manik cokelat BamBam. Namja tampan itu dengan nyata menghirup nafas dalam sebelum berkata, "Bamie, maukah kau..."

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Bukan hanya Mark yang berdebar, tetapi juga BamBam. Bagaimana tidak!? Siapa yang tidak akan gugup ditatap sedalam itu oleh namja... tampan seperti Mark?!

Tunggu,

Kenapa BamBam baru menyadari hal tersebut dan merasa berdebar sekarang?

"... maukah kau... _dinner_ denganku malam ini? Ah! Mak-maksudku, bu-bukan benar-benar 'dinner' seperti 'dinner'! Ta-tapi... AH! Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku memiliki grup rapper? Se-sebenarnya malam ini aku dan teman-temanku akan tampil di cafe, ja-jadi sekalian saja aku mengundangmu untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan kami disana. _My treat, so... err... do you wanna come? With... me?_ "

 _Excellent, huh?_

Mark beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang bergabung dalam _group underground rapper_ bersamanya. Kalau tidak? Mau beralasan seperti apa dia? Dan meskipun jadwal tampil di cafe adalah karangan belaka, hal itu bisa diatur~

"Ng... sebenarnya..."

Keragu-raguan yang makhluk mungil di hadapannya tunjukkan, memberi Mark firasat kalau dia tidak akan senang mendengar jawaban ini.

"... aku sudah punya janji dengan Yeomie malam ini, Hyung."

Deg!

Benar saja.

Mark tidak senang.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

"MWO?! Jadi kau menyerah begitu saja?! _What's wrong with you, Man!? You need to work out that tiny-balls of yours harder! DON'T BE SUCH A PUSHY! BE A MAN, DUDE!_ "

Mark harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga mengingat Jackson yang sepertinya tidak lelah berteriak di seberang sana. Dan apa itu pilihan kata-kata perumpamaan menjijikkannya yang _vulgar_?!

" _MY BALLS IS NOT TINY! It's as huge as baseball ball, ya' know that, JACK-ASS-STUPID-BIG-MOUTH!? And I'm not pushy!_ " Huft... bukannya bersikap dewasa, Mark malah membalas ejekan sahabatnya dengan _childis_ h-.-

Tsk!

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _You're as vulgar as your bestfriend._

 _And childish._

Dapat dipastikan Jackson memutar bola mata di seberang sana. " _Whatever._ Yang pasti, kau menyerah begitu saja. Dalam konteks dan pandangan dari seorang _'gentleman'_ sepertiKu, kau adalah pengecut. _L-O-O-S-E-R. Take that!_ "

"Tsk! Habis aku bisa apa, Jack!? Bocah Menyebalkan itu sudah membuat janji dengan Bamie duluan. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau Si Licik itu ternyata punya ide yang sama denganku?!" gerutu Mark sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Berbagai nama-nama aneh dialamatkannya untuk sang musuh, Kim Yug Yeom. Rasanya kesal sekali karena bocah itu lebih dulu mengajak Bamie-Nya ken – AH! NO! Mereka tidak kencan, oke!? Mereka hanya... eum... BamBam berkata Si Bocah itu memintanya untuk menyaksikan penampilannya dalam _battle street dance._

Ugh.

Jadi, Bocah Menyebalkan itu bisa _dance?_

"Ke klub mana Yug Yeom mengajak BamBam? Eh, bukankah anak-anak seumuran mereka belum boleh memasuki klub?"

"Bukan klub seperti itu, Jack. Di sana banyak remaja dan _dancer_ yang berkumpul. Itulah yang Bamie jelaskan padaku."

"Oh, apa mereka melakukan _battle?_ " Entah kenapa Jackson tiba-tiba terdengar antusias, membuat Mark mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ne. Wae?"

Terdengar kikikan dan lolongan mirip serigala dari seberang. Hanya ide gila yang biasanya membuat Jackson bereaksi seperti ini. Err, setidaknya hal itulah yang Mark petik sebagai pelajaran selama bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Jackson.

" _Mark, how 'bout we join the competition?!_ Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya, 'kan?!"

Benar, 'kan, dugaan Mark!?

"Kau gila?! Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak berlatih _dance!_ Aku tidak mau kepalaku terbentur dinding atau segala macamnya saat melakukan trik 'itu'!"

"Ish! Kau tidak perlu latihan _dance_ untuk trik 'itu', Mark. Memangnya, latihan akrobat yang selama ini kau lakukan di klub taekwondo tidak membantu sedikitpun!? _Don't be such a push_ —"

"Ara! Ara! Ayo kita lakukan!" Mark cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Jackson mengatainya lagi. _Pushy? What the hell!? He has two balls and the standing-proudly 'little-buddy' for a God sake. Scratch. Not 'little', but The BIG BUDDY that human could has be._

 _Damn._

Kenapa Mark jadi membahas daerah pribadinya itu di saat-saat seperti ini?!

 _Pervert._

#########^0^#########

 _House mix music_ memenuhi ruangan klub bersinar redup. Tepukan riang beserta sorakan riuh terdengar mengikuti setiap pergerakan pinggul dan kaki Yug Yeom yang telihat licah. Namja itu begitu menguasai panggung dan menyatu dengan musik. Seolah tidak ada satupun manusia di sekelilingnya saat ini.

 _Well,_ kecuali BamBam.

Yug Yeom menyadari betul dimanapun kehadiran makhluk mungil tersebut. Dan sejujurnya, ada alasan dibalik semangat penuhnya dalam menari saat ini. Tentu saja, tidak terlepas dari kehadiran BamBam.

Mata besar dan _innocence_ tersebut, saat ini hanya menatap kepada Yug Yeom. Penuh kagum dan, BamBam tersenyum. Tersenyum hanya untuk-Nya tanpa rasa waswas kalau senyuman tersebut untuk orang lain; untuk seseorang berkepala merah dan sangat tampan.

 _Ugh._

Mark Tuan dan pesonanya yang menyebalkan! Yug Yeom mengutuk otaknya yang telah berkhianat dan memuji 'musuh'nya itu.

Lupakan Mark Tuan.

Ini adalah malam Kim Yug Yeom dan Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

 **Titik.**

"WOHOOO! Beri tepuk tangan untuk Yug Yeom!" Sang MC berteriak meriah melawan suara riuh pengunjung klub.

Gema dari tepukan tangan bergemuruh seketika, mengiringi turunnya Yug Yeom dari panggung. Namja tampan berambut _silver_ tersebut tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menuju ke arah BamBam.

Grep!

Deg~

 _God..._

 _Blush~_

Apa Dewi Fortuna sedang bersamanya?

Yug Yeom nyaris pingsan saking tidak percaya kalau saat ini... BamBam... memeluknya?! MEMELUKNYA!

"Woah~! Kau hebat sekali, Yeomie! Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu tadi!" ucap si mungil kagum. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Yug Yeom membungkuk agar BamBam dapat memeluk lehernya nyaman.

Omo. Err... haruskah ia memanfaatkan kesempatan?

Baru saja kedua tangan Yug Yeom bergerak, niatnya, sih, ingin balas memeluk. Tapi... dua tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari tangannya—namun secara ajaib memiliki cengkeraman besi—memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan milik Yug Yeom dan melebarkannya. Membuat tangan yang setengah jalan di tubuh BamBam tersebut menjauh. Jauh, sejauh-jauhnya.

 **"Hi, Bamie~"**

DEG!

Suara berat dan dalam terdengar.

BamBam mengenali betul suara milik siapa itu.

Begitu pula dengan Yug Yeom, karena 'orang itu' lah yang saat ini saling melempar _death glare_ dengannya.

 **The Annoying-Mark-Tuan.**

"Mark Hyung?!"

Menyebalkaaaaaaaan!

Lihatlah! Gara-gara Mark Tuan, BamBam jadi melepas pelukan mereka, 'kan!

"Sedang apa hyung disini? Bukankah malam ini hyung tampil di cafe?"

Ugh. Dan BamBam selalu menyambut kehadiran namja berambut merah itu riang.

Rasa cemburu membuat otak Yug Yeom tidak berpikiran logis. Dia sampai melupakan bagaimana dan siapa itu BamBam sebenarnya. Tentu saja. Bukankah selama ini makhluk mungil tersebut selalu bersikap riang terhadap siapapun!?

Cemburu membuat seseorang buta, eoh?

" _Ng..._ tadinya begitu, tapi... dibatalkan karena salah seorang anggotaku sakit, jadi... _ng..._ mengingat di klub ini sedang mengadakan _battle,_ aku dan Jackson jadi ingin mengikutinya."

Nada ragu-ragu dan suara bergetar. Mark Tuan jelas sekali tengah berbohong. Namun ini BamBam, si mungil polos itu tidak akan menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Jadi Jackson Hyung juga disi – tunggu, Mark Hyung bisa dance?!"

Ekspresi kaget yang makhluk imut tersebut tunjukkan membuat tangan Mark reflek menggusak gemas kepala _multicolours_ -nya. "Ne. Aku dan Jackson sering melakukannya saat di kelas sebelas dulu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Jackson, 'kan? Begitu kusebut mengenai _battle dance_ ini, dia langsung bersemangat ingin mengikutinya." Percaya atau tidak, Mark sendiri sampai takjub mendapati betapa lancarnya ia berkata dibumbui kebohongan. Mulutnya bahkan tidak terasa gatal dan suara juga tidak bergetar lagi! Ini... bisa jadi kebiasaan buruk, 'kan?

Bagai hantu, Jackson Wang yang namanya baru saja disebut, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Mark. Wajah namja itu tampak kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. " _Well,_ maaf kalau aku adalah seseorang yang sangat bersemangat dan antusias menghadapi tantangan hidup. Aku tidak seperti 'seseorang' yang begitu pesimis dan langsung menyerah begitu saja sebelum mencoba. Benar, 'kan, MARK~?"

JLEB!

Jackson dan kata-kata kejamnya.

Menyipitkan mata, Mark menatap sinis sang sahabat. Kenapa Jackson malah merendahkannya di depan BamBam, eoh?! Dan seperti biasa, yang ditatap sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan malah balas menatap Mark sinis.

"Ehem! Jangan katakan, saat kutinggal sebentar saja kalian sudah ribut?" Jr seperti tertular kekasihnya karena muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkan ke-empat manusia disana yang tanpa diduga terjebak situasi menegangkan.

"Jin Young Hyung!? Hyung juga datang?!"

Sebuah desahan lelah malah menjawab pertanyaan penuh semangat BamBam. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi _'orang ini'_ memaksaku untuk ikut," kata Jr dengan entengnya menunjuk dan meng-alamatkan 'orang ini' kepada Jackson. Jr memang pintar berpura-pura, eoh? Saat bercerita dengan BamBam, dia jelas sekali tengah dimabuk cinta, tapi setelah berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung, Jr malah berpura-pura ketus.

Jackson sepertinya tidak terima dengan... entah itu perkataan, ataukah sikap Jr padanya hingga langsung berkacak pinggang, memindahkan _death glare_ dari sang sahabat menuju namja bersurai hitam dan berambut cepak di samping BamBam. "Yah! Aku tidak memaksamu! Kau sendiri yang merengek ingin melihat penampilan kami tadi! Jangan mengarang cerita, Jinie-ah~"

Huh! 'Jinie', eoh?

Di dalam hati Mark mendengus. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh keduanya. Terlebih, Jr. Bukannya sebelum ini Jr berjanji akan membantunya mendapatkan BamBam?! Lalu sekarang? Kenapa namja itu malah sibuk berpacaran duluan dengan Jackson!?

Oke, kita lupakan Mark Tuan yang menggerutu egois – oh, atau lebih tepatnya terbakar rasa iri. Kembali pada pasangan JackYoung yang dengan luar biasanya tidak terlibat perdebatan sengit, melainkan mengumbar senyuman beserta gestur malu-malu kepada masing-masing.

 _'Ewh, gross!'_

Mark tidak akan berhenti menggerutu tampaknya.

#########^0^#########

Tidak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna di dunia ini. Begitupula Mark Tuan. Meskipun dia selalu bersikeras kalau dirinya saat ini sempurna, toh, setiap orang memiliki masa lalu.

Mark Tuan hidup dan besar di LA. Masa remaja dilewati namja itu dengan kenakalan dan berbagai tindakan menyimpang dari norma masyarakat. Mark pernah mengikuti geng-geng pinggiran yang sebagian besar anggotanya adalah orang-orang negro.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar, toh, Mark hanya terlibat dalam kegiatan _street dance, underground rapp,_ dan kenakalan 'kecil' mereka. Tapi... manusia cenderung mengikuti pandangan satu sama lain dan menilai dengan cara yang benar menurut mereka. Pandangan bermasyarakat, kata mereka. Penilaian _hedonisme_ dan rasis, menurut Mark.

Latar belakang dari geng _street dance_ tersebutlah yang menjadi cikal-bakal terlahirnya Acrobatic-Martial-Art-Dancing Mark Tuan; teknik _flipping_ ke belakang yang diiringi dengan dorongan sekuat tenaga dari Jackson di tengah atraksi.

 _God._ Semua mata yang pertama kali melihat atraksi tersebut dapat dipastikan terkesiap dengan mata terbelalak. Bayangkan, bagaimana jadinya bila tubuh Mark Tuan yang atletis langsing tersebut, didorong saat melakukan _flip_ di udara oleh Jackson yang _notabene_ ditumbuhi otot-otot atletis di sekujur tubuhnya?! Bisa-bisa namja bersurai merah yang didorong itu tersungkur dan mengalami patah tulang, 'kan!?

Tapi nyatanya... tidak.

Bukannya tersungkur ataupun patah tulang, Mark malah mendarat dengan kedua kaki dan memasang pose cool; hormat ala tentara menggunakan tangan kanan.

"WHOAAAAA~~~"

"GYAAA~! OPPAAAAAA~~!"

"DAEBAAAAAKKKK!"

Tepuk tangan beserta sorakan luar biasa heboh mengiringi penampilan Jackson dan Mark. Baik namja ataupun yeoja, semua bagai terbius dan terpesona oleh aksi keduanya. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka menang mutlak dalam battle.

"W.O.W! Kau lihat itu, Bamie? Seumur hidupku, belum pernah kulihat teknik seperti itu sebelumnya!" Jr terkagum-kagum sendiri sembari meremas kedua tangan BamBam dalam genggamannya. Namja manis berambut cepak ini seolah menemukan sisi lain dari sang kekasih yang belum diketahuinya. _Literally._

Sementara BamBam hanya mematung tanpa emosi. Bukannya si mungil ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali melihat pertunjukkan Mark dan Jackson, hanya saja... bagaimana mengatakannya? BamBam... saking terpesonanya tidak mampu bereaksi selain mematung dengan mata terbelalak? Apakah itu mungkin? Well, itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Bamie?" Menyadari kurangnya reaksi dari BamBam, Jr mengguncang genggaman mereka untuk sekedar menarik perhatian si mungil. Berhasil. Marbel cokelat gelap tersebut langsung mengerjap dan menatap bingung pada Jr.

"Ne, Hyung? Waegeure?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sama sekali tidak menanggapiku, Bamie~!" rungut Jr dengan sikap keibuan yang terkadang lebih terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Hehehe, mianhe, Jin Young Hyung. Aku hanya takjub. Ternyata... Mark Hyung sangat keren, ya~?!"

Mendengar kata-kata beserta ekspresi malu-malu yang BamBam tunjukkan, sontak Jr tersenyum penuh arti. "Kkkk~ kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" godanya jahil. Sayang, lagi-lagi godaan seperti ini tidak ditangkap oleh makhluk sepolos BamBam yang hanya balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

Huft...

Sepertinya Jr harus bekerja ekstra keras, eoh?!

Menarik BamBam ke salah satu kursi di meja bar, Jr memastikan sebelumnya di sekeliling mereka tidak ada siapa-siapa, terlebih dan tentu saja, Kim Yug Yeom. Kalau boleh jujur, Jr juga menyukai bocah super tinggi itu. Tapi... bila menyandingkan diantara Yug Yeom dan Mark dalam mencintai BamBam, dongsaeng sekaligus aegi kesayangannya, Mark Tuan tentu adalah juara dari segala pilihan setiap—ehem!—'orang tua'.

Calon menantu idaman, ne?

' _Mianhe, Yeomie~ Kau harus berusaha mengerti dan menerima dengan pasrah kalau orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk aegya-nya~'_ Sempat-sempatnya batin 'emak-emak' Jr berujar lebay.-.-

"Kau tahu, Bamie? Menurutmu... apa alasan seorang sunbae, di tahun terakhirnya seperti Mark, menyudutkanmu suatu hari di ruang loker hanya untuk berkenalan dan, mau menjalin persahabatan dengan hobae sepertimu?

"Apakah menurutmu... Mark tidak terlalu mengambil resiko? Bukankah seharusnya dia belajar? Bukannya menghabiskan waktu mengirimi email ataupun chatting denganmu setiap waktu. Apakah menurutmu sikap Mark yang seperti itu normal dan biasa?" Jr tanpa neko-neko memberondongi si mungil dengan pertanyaan. Dia tidak perduli meskipun saat ini wajah menggemaskan tersebut mulai memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi penuh tanya, berusaha memproses dan memahami maksud dari berbagai pertanyaan Jr padanya. Lagipula, sudah waktunya BamBam membuka mata dan berpikiran dewa—

"Mungkin... aku mengingatkan Mark Hyung pada namdongsaeng-nya? Karena itulah dia mendekatiku, 'kan? Menurutku itu hal biasa bagi _foreigner_ seperti kami, Hyung. Aku juga menganggap Mark Hyung seperti hyung-ku sendiri."

Gubrak.

—sa...

Lupakan.

Betapa sederhananya pemikiran seorang Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

Namdongsaeng?!

Pantas selama ini dia tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal romantis apapun dari Mark! Bagaimana bisa menangkap, bila Mark sudah dianggap olehnya seperti saudara sendiri!?

Ugh.

"Aigoo... Bamie! **Mark Hyung menyukaimu!** Kau sadar itu?!" Jr yang tidak tahan lagi, langsung berkata _to the point._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada frustasi mengiringi ucapannya.

"Menyukaiku? Ne! Tentu saja, Jin Young Hyung...! Mark Hyung tidak mungkin memperlakukanku seperti namdongsaeng-nya sendiri kalau dia tidak menyukaiku!"

 _Nyut._

Urat bersimpang empat muncul secara ajaib pada dahi Jr. Seumur-umur dia mengenal BamBam, baru kali ini rasanya ia dibuat gemas setengah mati oleh makhluk imut ini! Err... gemas dalam artian negatif.

"KUN-PI-MOOK BHU-WA-KUL..." Jr merasa perlu memisah tiap suku kata untuk setiap penekanan nama asli BamBam. Supaya lebih dramatis, pikirnya. "MARK FALL IN—"

"JR!" Mark menginterupsi tepat pada waktunya. Namja tampan bersurai merah tersebut tampak waswas sembari menarik nafasnya yang tersengal. Err, dia berlari secepat kilat karena merasakan firasat buruk. Lihatlah, Jr nyaris membongkar 'rahasia'nya pada BamBam! Damn. Mark tidak ingin orang lain yang memberitahukannya. Hal sepenting itu harus disampaikannya sendiri, 'kan?! "Bamie, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Marbel cokelat milik BamBam menatap tidak mengerti. "Eum... ne, tentu saja."

Ada apa dengan kedua hyung-nya ini, eoh? Kenapa mereka terlihat tegang?

Hal berikutnya yang BamBam ketahui, Mark membawanya keluar dari klub dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. _And definitely, NOT for-just-a-moment since Mark taking him to his motorbike._

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Apa kau suka melihat bintang di permukaan bumi, Bamie~?"

"... ne?"

#########^3^#########

" _Whoaaa~~_ Aku baru tahu ternyata ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul!" BamBam seolah tidak lelah berkata takjub. Lengan kurusnya ia rentangkan lebar, berdiri di belakang pagar besi pembatas jalanan perbukitan. Jurang curam di sisi lain pagar sedikitpun tidak membuatnya gamang untuk menyandarkan pinggangnya di sana.

Bagaimana akan gamang bila di hadapannya saat ini... terhampar berjuta-juta kilauan bintang berwarna-warni?!

Tunggu,

Berwarna-warni?

Ne.

Ternyata, bintang-di-permukaan-bumi yang Mark maksudkan adalah pemandangan lampu-lampu kota Seoul. Mereka melihatnya dari ketinggian, di sebuah tikungan jalan perbukitan.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Kau suka?" Mark menjauh dari motornya dan berdiri di sebelah BamBam. Betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya makhluk mungil itu karena langsung melompat dari motor dan menduluinya melihat 'bintang-bintang'.

"Eum! NE! NEOMU YEPPUDA! Gumawo, Mark Hyung~"

BamBam memang tidak melihat ke arahnya, namun bagi Mark hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka hanya berdua, dilingkupi kesunyian yang berbiaskan dengingan serangga malam, serta... oh, ini pastilah bagian terfavorit bagi seorang Mark Tuan karena... saat ini, dirinya dapat memandangi dengan puas kecantikan BamBam dari dekat, di bawah temaram lampu jalan.

BamBam begitu mungil... matanya yang cokelat, sangat besar dan berhiaskan bulu mata yang panjang... lentik... hidung mancung... pipi chubby... dan bibir penuh berwarna pink cerah...

 _Ah~ what a perfect little creature~_

Tapi...

Si mungil yang sempurna itu sekarang terlihat... menggigil?

Wae?

Ugh! Hendak rasanya Mark memukul kepalanya sendiri karena begitu lalai dan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi BamBam hanya mengenakan T-Shirt tipis berlengan pendek. Tentu saja dia kedinginan!

"Aigo, Bamie...!" Mark secepat kilat melepas jaket _jeans_ dari tubuhnya, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu BamBam. Beruntung di balik jaket ia memakai kaus putih kedodoran berlengan panjang. Tanpa jaket pun, tubuh Mark tidak akan mengigil kedinginan.

Anehnya, si mungil hanya menatap nanar wajah tampan di depannya; seolah sesuatu tengah berdebat di dalam kepala bersurai _multi-colours_ tersebut.

"Kkkk, waegeure? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Bamie?" tanya Mark penasaran. Kedua tangan lebarnya tampak enggan meninggalkan bahu kecil BamBam, memberi remasan pasti namun dipenuhi kelembutan.

"Jin Young Hyung bilang... Mark Hyung menyukaiku."

Deg!

 _Blush~_

Wajah namja tampan bersurai merah yang BamBam pandangi, memanas. _Damn Jr and his big mouth!_ Sekarang bagaimana seorang Mark Tuan harus bersikap?!

"Oh? Hahaha, geure? Hehehe~"

Alhasil, hanya cengiran beserta tawa _baritone awkward_ yang menggema di kesunyian. Oh, Mark yakin dirinya sangatlah konyol di mata BamBam! Kenapa setiap kali ia mencoba bersikap _'cool'_ , pastilah berakhir dengan kegagalan?! Apa yang salah?! Apa keberuntungan Mark seburuk itu?! Sejak kapan?! Ah! Apa perlu Mark pergi menemui peramal dan meminta jimat cinta(?) keberuntungan?

Tik, tik, tik...

Siiiiinnnnggggg...

Oke, Mark dan otak labilnya sudah melewati ambang-batas-kenormalan-.-

 _Too bad, Mr. Tuan._

 _Are you hypster girl or something?_

"Aku juga menyukai Marky Hyung."

DEG!

Menyukai...? Marky?

Bola mata Mark terlihat nyaris melompat dari ruangnya; menatap wajah lucu BamBam seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup— _err, it's quite true in some ways._ "Be-benarkah k-kau ju-juga menyukaiku, Bamie?"

"Eum! Ne, tentu saja! Mark Hyung sudah kuanggap seperti hyung-ku sendiri!"

JDERRRRRRRRRR!

 _WHAT?!_ HYUNG?!

Kehangatan di kedua tangannya yang memegangi bahu BamBam mendadak musnah. Mark merasakan tubuhnya mengigil gamang. Jadi... selama ini dirinya di mata BamBam hanyalah sebatas... **hyung**? Hyung dalam artian **saudara** , begitu?

 _Crack~_

Oh, Mark dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang retak, perlahan hancur berkeping-keping tak kasat mata. Inikah akhirnya? Apakah tidak mungkin diantara mereka...

 _Nyuuuuuuttttt..._

Deg,

Sesak...

Deg,

Sakit...

 **Deg!**

Oh. Mark tidak mampu bernafas.

"H-Hyung? Hyung baik-baik saja?" BamBam bertanya panik mendapati tubuh atletis di depannya bergetar. Terlebih lagi, ekspresi... putus asa? Mark kenapa? "Marky Hyung, ada apa? Hyung kenapa?!"

Terburu kepala bersurai merah milik Mark menggeleng. Hanya saja...

Tes~

Oh, tidak. Tidak harus ada air mata di sini!

Mark menundukkan kepala secepat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari mata doe yang mematutinya cemas. Demi Tuhan, Mark tidak butuh belas kasih dan kekhawatiran seorang saudara dari BamBam! Tidak bisakah si mungil ini melihat dan merasakan cintanya yang tulus?!

"Hyung? W-waegeure...?! A-apakah Bamie mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Jika saja air mata tidak membuat sistem pernafasannya tercekat. Jika saja ruang dadanya tidak menyempit menyakitkan. Mungkin... ia akan terkikik gemas mendengar panggilan orang ke-tiga ala BamBam. Tapi...

"Hiks, ti – huks! Tidak, Bamie. Kau tidak me – hiks! Mengatakan... sesuatu y-yang sa – hiks! Salah... N-nan g-gwenchana... ne, I'm _okay... right?_ "

 _Well, that was really bad-unreasonably explanation. Ever._

BamBam tentu tidak mengerti. Terus terang, selama enam-belas-tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah ditempatkan dalam situasi serius seperti ini! BamBam tidak pernah membuat orang lain menangis! Dan meskipun Mark barusan menyangkal, jelas sekali kalau namja tampan itu menangis... karena ulahnya? Tapi apa? Perkataannya, 'kah?

Rasa bersalah membuat kedua tangan BamBam terulur untuk menangkup wajah Mark agar namja itu melihatnya, dan menghapus kristal bening yang menganak sungai di sana. "Marky Hyung... waegeure? Katakan padaku. _Pleaaaaasseeee...?_ " pintanya berbisik lirih; terdengar memohon dengan mata doe yang menatap lurus manik cokelat milik Mark.

"Hiks... mian, Bamie... ta-tapi aku – hiks! Ti-tidak ingin menjadi hyung-mu!" Mark tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga memuntahkan semua beban menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan yang selama ini tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Betapa menyedihkan karena semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Bambam menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang kakak. Titik.

"H-Hyung... ti-tidak ingin menjadi... hyung-ku?"

 _ **"NE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BAMIE! HOW COULD I SEEING YOU AS BROTHER IF I LOVE YOU SO FUCKIN' MUCH?!"**_

Teriakan yang dipenuhi ke-frustasi-an. Membuat BamBam terkesiap dan menahan nafas tidak percaya—shock. "H-Hyung... ak-aku..."

Mark menghapus asal air mata di pipinya menggunakan lengan baju, _"just forget it, Bamie. I'm sorry... j-just forget it..."_ Tanpa berpikir ia membawa kedua tangan si mungil dari pipinya turun, dan menuntunnya... ke arah motor?

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Bamie."

"T-tapi, Hyung..."

"..."

Mark seolah blank. Dia hanya terus berjalan semakin cepat.

Grep!

BamBam akhirnya meremas erat tangan namja bersurai merah itu untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. "Hyung! _Will you just_ _ **hold on**_ _!?_ " bentaknya marah.

Tep.

Berhasil. Mark berhenti di tempat. Entah sekedar menurut, ataukah terlalu shock mendapati makhluk mungil itu membentak marah padanya untuk pertama kali?

Diiringi geraman rendah, BamBam menyentak tangan mereka sekuat tenaga, mencoba membuat Mark menatapnya. Sayang, begitu tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, namja tampan pemilik surai merah tersebut malah memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Hyung, _please, look at me?_ " pinta Bambam berbisik pelan.

Dan Mark tetap tidak bergeming.

Err, siapa sebenarnya yang harus bersikap dewasa di sini? Jika Mark tetap mempertahankan sikap _childish_ -nya... BamBam harus berbuat apa? Apa yang seharusnya ia katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apakah...

Deg!

... apakah setelah ini... Mark akan membencinya dan tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya?!

 _NO~_

"Hiks!"

Sebuah isakan lirih memecah keheningan. Mark terbelalak dan reflek menoleh ke asal suara hanya untuk mendapati seorang namja mungil dan lucu bernama Kunpimook Bhuwakul, menundukkan kepala dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

 _God..._

BamBam... menangis?

MARK TUAN MEMBUAT MAKHLUK MUNGIL ITU MENANGIS! LAGI!

"B-Bamie? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

BamBam tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah melepas genggamannya dari Mark untuk menyapukan tangan di kedua pipi. Omo, apa dirinya sadar kalau namja tampan yang saat ini menatapnya _intens,_ tengah mengepalkan kedua tangan erat di sisi tubuh karena menahan gemas?!

Ukh... dan apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk merasa gemas, Mark Tuan?!

"Ma-Marky... hiks! Marky Hyung – hiks, Marah! Hyung p-pasti membenci Bamie sekarang, dan... hiks! Ti-tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan – hiks, Bamie! Huwaaaaa... mianhe, M-Marky Hyung! Bamie benar-benar... hiks, ti-tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Maafkan Bamie, Hyung...! Huwaaaaaaa~~"

Sekejap Mark tersadar, ia dan BamBam sama bingungnya dalam hal ini. Bukan salah makhluk mungil itu jika tidak bisa menebak apa yang selama ini Mark harapkan darinya, toh, Mark sendiri tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. _BamBam is an innocent boy, for a God sake!_

"Bamie?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah tangis kencang dari bibir pink penuh milik si mungil.

"Bamie?"

"... Hiks..."

"Bamie, _could you look at me? Please?_ "

"..."

BamBam terlihat berusaha menahan tangis saat mengangkat wajahnya pelan, menatap Mark ragu namun diselubungi pengharapan; seolah memohon agar dirinya dimaafkan.

 _A kick puppy stare..._

Si rambut merah merasa perlu menutup mata sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang untuk dihembuskannya cepat dan mulai membuka mulut. " _Don't be silly, You're Little Bamby~! I'm not mad at you!_ Aku hanya... merasa sangat kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya dari awal... aku mengatakan bahwa..." Menatap marbel cokelat berlinang kristal di hadapannya dalam, Mark membawa kedua tangan menangkup pipi _chubby_ BamBam. Perlahan, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut rona merah di sana. Yah, meskipun kulit yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya jelas terlalu basah untuk dikatakan nyaman. Selama itu Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Mark rasa, hujan dingin bersalju pun akan ia abaikan. _"I love you so much, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. I'm sorry for take it so long, for me, to confess to you. I'm a coward, I admitted it. And I regret it."_

Blush~

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Ada sesuatu dari tatapan sendu dan kata-kata Mark yang membuat dada BamBam berdebar keras, serta... oh, kedua pipinya yang dari awal telah merona akibat tangkupan tangan lebar itu, sekarang semakin bersemu merah padam. Ini... seperti di gymnasium. Hanya saja jika waktu itu Mark terlihat menggemaskan, sekarang... namja tampan bersurai merah tersebut terlihat... jauh lebih tampan? Cool? Oh, apakah seseorang yang berada dalam balutan kaus putih kedodoran bisa dikategorikan... seksi? Karena itulah yang BamBam lihat pada diri Mark Tuan saat ini.

"... aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi... tidak bisakah kita mencoba? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Bamie. _I love you so much it hurts. Will you be my boyfriend? I'll do everything I could. Only for you~!_ D-dan bila... nan-nantinya kau tetap tidak menyukaiku... a-aku akan—"

Cup~

" _ **I will.**_ _You talk too much,_ Hyung~"

O. My. GOD!

WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

Kunpimook Bhuwakul... The Cute-Lil' Bamby... PECK HIS LIPS! OMO!

"Ba-Bamie... k-kau..." Mark terbata, kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ne?" sahut BamBam dengan _innocent_ -nya tersenyum manis menunggu kata-kata dari Mark.

" _Y-you..._ _ **k-kiss**_ _... me?"_

"Eum!"

" _A-and... you said..._ _ **'I-I will'**_ _... is that mean you..."_

" _Ne. Let's try on this relationship. I wonder how it gonna turned out."_

 **That's it.**

Mark tidak butuh apapun lagi. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah meraup bibir pink penuh itu; yang beberapa detik lalu menyentuh sekilas bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tapi...

BamBam malah memejamkan mata hingga kulit-kulit di sekitar matanya berkerut saking eratnya makhluk mungil tersebut menutupnya.

Err... apa BamBam ketakutan?

' _Kkkk~ how cute~'_ batin Mark terkekeh gemas. Pada akhirnya, BamBam tetaplah BamBam yang _innocent,_ eoh? _Don't worry, Mark Yi-En Tuan always find the way~_

Alih-alih meraup bibir, namja berambut merah itu malah mendekati dahi BamBam yang tertutup poni _multi-colours,_ untuk kemudian disingkirkannya ke samping dengan lembut, dan...

Cup~

Mengecupnya intens.

Makhluk mungil si pemilik dahi terdengar terkesiap dan langsung membuka mata lebar. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Mark yang tersenyum sejuta _watt_ padanya.

Blush~

Sekarang bukan hanya wajah, namun telinga BamBam juga dihiasi warna merah; rasanya panas, disertai debaran ribut di bagian sudut. Apakah rasa panas dan jantung berdebar kencang adalah hal normal dirasakan seseorang, saat menerima pernyataan cinta mengejutkan dan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi?

Err, BamBam tidak tahu. Mungkinkah Mark Tuan bersedia membantunya mencari tahu?

"I love you, Bamie. Watch me carefully b'cause I'm gonna make you fall in love with me."

Hal berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap BamBam merasakan bibirnya dan Mark bersentuhan. Namja bersurai merah itu mengecupnya lemb – oh, tidak, Mark menghisap bibirnya! Lalu mengulum... lalu... err, BamBam merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak memaksa menelusup diantara celah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Lidah Mark...

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

... mengeksplorasi ruang mulutnya rakus.

"Mmmmph~~" BamBam tidak dapat menahan desahan keras saat daging tidak bertulang tersebut membelai lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya, membuat seringai rahasia tertarik menghiasi sudut bibir Mark.

"Ngh!"

Pekikan terkesiap BamBam suarakan saat Mark mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras sebagai penutup dari tautan panas mereka. Benang saliva tipis mengikuti pergerakan namja itu begitu wajahnya menjauh.

BamBam, masih dengan wajah _shock_ -nya, tampak tidak percaya melarikan punggung tangan untuk menghapus sisa saliva pada bibir bawah dan menyentuh daging pink yang telah memerah tersebut horor. "Hyung! _Y-you bit me!_ " pekiknya—lebih tepat disebut merengek—jengkel.

Namun yang menyebalkan, Mark Tuan malah tertawa riang. Si mungil nyaris merajuk jika saja wajah tampan itu tidak kembali mendekat padanya; masih tampak riang namun minus suara tawa. Mark terlihat seperti bocah lagi.

" _ **Because I love you, Bamie~"**_

Bisikan lembut dengan suara yang begitu dalam dan berat. Oh, BamBam tidak akan pernah terbiasa mendengarnya.

 _Cup~_

Mark kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini dengan lebih lembut, nyaris serasa bagai _butterfly kisses._ Dan lagi... untuk kali ini, BamBam juga membalasnya.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0-0=)/~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

 _ **/**_ _ **In the courtyard, the Prince saw the horses and dogs lying asleep. On the roof sat the sleeping doves with their heads tucked under their wings. When he went into the house, the flies were asleep on the walls and the servants asleep in the halls. Near the throne lay the King and Queen, sleeping peacefully beside each other. In the kitchen the cook, the kitchen boy and the kitchen maid all slept with their heads resting on the table./**_

Pangeran tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berjubah putih itu memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Kakinya yang panjang mulai menaiki anak tangga satu-per-satu.

 _ **/The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her./**_

 _"Oh, You are so beautiful. Even the moonlight that shining on the dark night was nothing to compared to you, Princess~"_ Sang Pangeran berkata takjub, matanya menatap penuh puja pada Sang Puteri yang saat ini tertidur lelap di atas ranjang putih bertaburkan kelopak mawar merah.

 _ **/The Prince bent down and gave her a kis—**_

" _NOOOOO! BAMIE! DON'T LET HIM KISS YOU! NO!_ KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERCIUMAN!" Mark berteriak histeris, memecah kesunyian yang sebelumnya menghiasi bangku penonton teater. Semua orang tentu langsung menatap aneh namja tampan bersurai merah itu; seolah dirinya baru datang dari planet antah-berantah sebagai alien, makhluk asing pengganggu kedamaian di muka bumi.#lebay-3-

Musik pengiring pertunjukan bahkan ikut pula terhenti. Entah karena suara berat Mark yang menggelegar, ataukah karena kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di panggung teater drama sekelas SOPA sehingga mereka semua syok?

"YAH! KIM YUG YEOM! MENJAUH DARI BAMIE!" Mark berteriak semakin keras. Jika saja tidak ada dua lengan kekar dan berotot yang mencengkeram pinggangnya kuat... mungkin saat ini Mark akan menyongsong ke atas panggung dan menjauhkan sejauh-jauhnya Princ – eh, BamBam, dari pangeran gadungan semacam Yug Yeom!

Huft... entah bagaimana ceritanya, BamBam yang sebelumnya hanya berperan di balik layar, tiba-tiba dipaksa menjadi puteri dengan alasan kalau pemeran puteri sebenarnya tengah jatuh sakit. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, _THE ANNOYING KIM YUG YEOM IS THE FUCKIN' PRINCE! NO THE HELL WAY!_ MARK TUAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA BEGITU SAJA!

" _ **BAMIE, GET AWAY FROM THAT SATAN'S BOY!"**_

"Yah! Kau membuat keributan, Babbo!" desis Jackson, si pemilik lengan kekar, geram. Dia terlihat semakin kesulitan memegangi pinggang Mark karena sahabatnya itu mulai memberontak dengan kedua kaki menendang-nendang udara. Err, bisa dikatakan, berat tubuh Mark sepenuhnya ditopang oleh Jackson saat ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU, JACK!"

Semua orang di sekitar mulai berbisik riuh.

Yug Yeom, yang terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan kostum pangerannya, tampak menyeringai puas, menatap Mark Tuan Si Mr. Popular yang tengah berteriak histeris dan frustasi dari atas panggung. Bocah itu seolah tengah menantang Mark dengan tatapannya, berkata bahwa, _'It's not over'_ dalam setiap kilatan sinis dari matanya.

BamBam, yang tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan akting pura-pura tidurnya, saat ini terduduk di ranjang dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah. Dia bukannya malu karena tindakan Mark, tapi... semua mata saat ini tertuju padanya. Ugh, BamBam tidak suka tampil di depan banyak orang, ingat?

Sementara itu Jr yang kebagian peran sebagai ibu peri, hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan satu tangan sembari menggeleng; malu atas kelakuan _childish_ – ehem! ' _Menantunya'._

" _Too Bad Mr. Tuan. You're so_ _ **childish.**_ _ **Histerical-manic.**_ _And_ _ **embarassing.**_ _Too bad~"_

"HENTIKAN PERTUNJUKAN INI!"

 **FIN**

NB: Huft... seandainya cerita cinta di dunia nyata semudah dan seindah FF... The world maybe gonna stay in peace. No war, no problem, and no devorce couple, right? MARKBAM BERJAYE~! HIDUP MARKBAM! JACKYOUNG! YUGBA – err, gak jadi, dech, ane dipelototin Mark walx-.-a \\(=^0^)/\\(^0^=)/


End file.
